More and more people are using electronic devices for entertainment through the consumption of digital media content items, such as images, movies, music, electronic books (eBooks), audio books, and so forth. Examples of these electronic devices may include eBook reader devices, cellular telephones, tablet computers, portable media players, netbooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like. However, user interfaces for such electronic devices traditionally engage a limited number of human senses. For example, users are able to view images presented on displays and hear sounds generated by speakers, but tactile or haptic output has typically been limited to simple shakes or buzzes. As digital content continues to increase in popularity, and electronic devices for consuming that digital content become more ubiquitous, providing ways to enhance the user experience continues to be a priority.